La Saint Valentin n'est pas si mal que ca!
by mangafic14
Summary: C'est la Saint Valentin. Le jour que Ryoma déteste, mais une personne peut change cela. Qui pourrais être cette personne? Venez lire! ps: c'est ma premire fic de prince of tennis alors laisse des commentaires pour me dire s'elle était bien ou pas me


Fan fiction de Prince of Tennis

Saint Valentin de Ryoma

Genre: On-shot

Couple: Ryoma et Sakuno

Ryoma, il ne veut pas aller lcole parce que aujourdhui ce le saint valentin et il sait que quil se passe se jour. Notre petit Ryoma marche dans la rue lentement (videmment parce quil ne voulait pas aller lcole) pour nai pas voir les furies (les filles). Pendant le trajet il voit Momo-chan-sempai entoure de beaucoup des filles de son cole. Sa commence mal avec Momo-sempai pensais Ryoma.

Et enfin il arrive lcole.

//////&&&&&////////

POV de .

: Sakuno dpche-toi tu vas arrive en retard!

Sakuno: Oui, je desant toute suite grand-mre.

Vite il ne faut pas que jarrive en retard aujourdhui. Alors mes tresses sont bien faites, mon uniforme est bien mis, mon sacs et la bote de chocolat. Voila jai tout, je peux partir.

Sumeri: tu dois aller e premier car je dois faire quelque chose aprs je te vois lcole. Fais attention toi.

Sakuno: Oui, grand-mre!

Je sors de la maison en courent. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps pour que ca sonne.

Je suis arrive temps. Je suis fatigue. Je rentre dans le btiment et une foule des furies (les filles) est devant moi. Il y a beaucoup des filles, mme des filles des autres coles sont la pour donne du chocolat aux sempais. Je vois Ryoma, le pauvre il ne doit pas arrive a respire je le plain. Je dois donner mon chocolat Ryoma mais pas maintenant il peut le jet.

* * *

POV Ryoma

Je narrive plus respire que quelquun maide. Alors je commence sentir toutes les filles qui sont tombe sur moi cloigne. Enfin jai respire, je vois Tezuka-sempai arrive, maintenant je sais pourquoi toutes les filles mon lche. Je vous remercie sempai. Je regarde mes mains et je pleins des chocolat mais quest ce que je vais faire avec tous ca?

Sakuno: Bonjours Ryoma-kun ^///^

Ryoma: Hum! (traduction: Bonjours. Auteur: dit Ryoma tu pouvais tre un peu poli vers une jolie fille. / Ryoma: Cest toi qui me fais dire a. Je ne voulais pas parle comme sa a Sakuno-chan./// / auteur: Cest quand que tu as commence par appelle Saku-chan en Sakuno-chan tu las toujours appelle Ryusaki. / Ryoma: Ce nest pas tes affaires et continu ta fic vite ////. / Auteur: Ok, ok je continu).

La je vois Sakuno regarde mes mains. Elle a lair un peu triste.

Sakuno: Tu as pleins des chocolat ! Il faut faire attention il ne faut pas mange tout ca dans un jour si non tu auras mal au ventre. Bon, je rentre. A plus Ryoma.

Ryoma: Atten Shi cette fille ne me laisse mme pas explique.

: Tu veux explique quoi et qui?

Ryoma: Momo-chan-sempai ne me fais pas peur comme ca. Et pour ta question ce nest pas tes affaires.

Je rentre dans le btiment laissant tous seul Momo-chan-sempai. Trs bien il faut que je trouve Sakuno pour lexplique. Attend quelques secondes Pourquoi je devrais mexplique au prs delle, elle nest mme pas ma petite-amie.

Garon: Dis qui tu crois que Ryuzaki-chan vas donne son chocolat ? Jesprais que sa soi moi mais je rve trop.

Graon2: Cest vrai elle est trop mignonne avec ses longues tresses. Mais pourquoi tu dis ca elle est amoureuse de quelquun?

Garon: Oui, mais ne me demande pas qui est parque ce je ne sais pas.

Sakuno es amoureuse de quelquun qui serait cest mystrieux garon? (auteur: Ryoma tes vraiment le roi des idiots tu sais ca? / Ryoma : pourquoi tu me dis ca? / Auteur: Rien laisse tombe tu vas voir je vais continue le fic. / Ryoma: attend qui est le garon donc Sakuno est amoureuse? / Auteur: Voila la preuve te le roi des idiots bon je continu).

POV normal

Ryoma pensais dans les paroles des 2 garons.

Ryoma: Ils ont raison Sakuno est trs mignonne avec ses tresses cest bien quelle ne mas coute pour coupe ses cheveux. Pour savoir le garon donc Sakuno est amoureuse je dois la suivre. Ma mission est de trouve le garon et prs je le frapperais et je lui dirais pour ne plus sapproche de ma Sakuno. 2 minutes Ma Sakuno frappe quelquun, je nai pas beaucoup dormis voila tout. Pensa Ryoma

A la rcr:

Ryoma tais derrire un arbre, il regardait discrtement Sakuno mais il pouvait aussi coute les conversations de Sakuno et son amie Osakada.

Vraiment dis Sakuno et Tomoka parlent dune chose trs importante pour Ryoma

Tomo: Dis Saku-chan tu lui as dj donne ton chocolat?

Saku: Non pas encore. Jai trop peur quil ne laccepte pas.

Tomo: Mais si tu ne lui donnes pas une autre fille peut te le vole et tu ne veux pas sa pas vrais Saku-chan?

Saku: Oui cest vrai mais et toi ? Tu nes pas amoureuse de lui aussi?

Tomo: Comment dire, je tourne ma page.

Saku-chan: Et maintenant qui est le garon donc tu es amoureuse?

Tomo: Cest Horio-kun ////.

Saku: Flicitation! n_n Et tu las dj donne ton chocolat?

Tomo: Oui et je lui dis mes sentiments.

Saku: Alors, il a rpondu quoi?

Tomo: Quil a les mmes sentiments envers moi. Je suis trop contente.

Saku: ^.^

Tomo: Tu vas lui dire quand?

Saku: Je ne sais pas.

Derrire larbre Ryoma nas pas perdu aucun mot de leur conversation. Mais il ne savait pas encore sa Sakuno tait amoureuse. (Ryoma: Ce nest pas ma Sakuno ////. /Auteur: Pourquoi tu rougis? /Ryoma: Je ne rougis pas continu ta fic et tes toi. /Auteur: Attention a ton langage. Bon je continu.)

: Tu fais quoi derrire larbre?

Ryoma il se tourne et vois tous ses sempais derrire lui.

Ryoma: Quest ce que vous faite tous ici sempais?

Momo: Et toi Echizen tu fais quoi derrire cet arbre? Tu espionne quelquun?

Ryoma: Bien sur que non. ///

Inui: Il y a 100% quil regarde la petite fille de Ryusaki-sensei.

Fuji: Cest vrai dis moi Ryoma-kun elle ne ta pas encore donne son chocolat?

Ryoma: Non et

Momo: Cest pour ca que tu lespionne pour voir si elle te le donne ou non?

Ryoma: CE NEST PAS VOUS AFFAIRE COMPRIS? Et encore une chose JE NESPIONNE PERSONNE.

Et il parti laissent tous ses sempais surpris par son cris. Oui parce que voir Ryoma crie pour rien du tout cest vraiment bizarre.

Eiji: Pourquoi notre Ochibi est parti fche?

Momo: Je ne sais pas.

Tomo: Ah sempais, bonjours tous.

Saku: Bonjour sempais.

Fuji: Ryuzaki-san, il faut donne ton chocolat au plus vite possible a Echizen-kun

Momo: Oui il est trs fche parce que tu ne las pas encore donne ton chocolat.

Eiji: Il nous a mme crie dessus Nya. Tu ten rendes conte Ochibi crie cest une nouvelle.

Tomo: Tu vois tu dois le donne au plus vite possible mais pas maintenant car il a dj sonne pour aller dans la classe.

Saku: Oui!

Les classes ses passent bien mme si quelquun tais trs fche car il na pas reu de chocolat de la fille quil tait amoureux.

Ryoma: Pourquoi? Pourquoi est ce que je pense a sa moi? Jai men fou compltement si elle ne me donne pas de chocolat. Oui jai men fou Non je ne me fou pas, elle tait toujours la pendant tous les mach de tennis aprs finir de jour elle me sourie dun sourire sincre et il tait que pour moi. Je me sens bien si elle est cte moi. Je suis jaloux, trs jaloux de cest garon il a de la chance lui. Pensais Ryoma. Il soupire.

Les cours se termine laprs midi cest passe. Sakuno cherchais Ryoma a midi mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle voilait donne son chocolat a Ryoma et dire ses sentiments, mais comme par malheur elle ne le trouva pas. Il ntait nulle part. Il a dj sonne elle rentre dans le btiment et elle le trouve marche tranquillement.

Saku: Ryoma!

Ryoma connat trs bien cette petite voix. Cest Sakuno-chan.

Saku: Je suis heureuse de te rencontre ici. Ryoma-kun la fin des cours tu peux mattendre je voulais te dire quelque chose de trs importante. Ok?

Ryoma: Ca va. Alors a+.

Saku: Oui! n//n

Ryoma: Elle veux me dire quoi? Sa dois tre trs important.

Ryoma tais trs impaction. A chaque minute il regardait lhorloge. Les heures passe normal pour tous les lves (oui mais pas pour un). Les cours sont finies. Ryoma sort de la classe en courent il a mme presque tombe des escaliers. (Ryoma: Dis tu peux tre un peu gentil quand mme non? /Auteur: Pourquoi tu es la? Je presque fini ma fic alors laisse moi continue et si tu ne me laisse pas je te tu compris? /Ryoma: O-o-o-oui.)

Il est dehors, il voit Sakuno et il sapproche.

Ryoma: Hum.

Saku: A Ryoma a va? On dirait que tu as couru.

Ryoma: Ce nest rien du tout. Alors tu voulais me parle de quoi?

Saku: Je crois que se dj tard pour te le donne mais voila, Bonne Saint Valentin Ryoma-kun ^////^

Ryoma: Quoi? Ca veut dire quelle maime? Et pourquoi mon cur bas trs vite. Trs bien calme toi, rpond quelque chose parle. Merci beaucoup Sakuno-chan. Et il le prend.

Saku: O////O

Ryoma: S-Ryuzaki-san?

Saku: Derrien Ryoma-kun. Et elle lui sourit.

Ryoma: Voila son vrai sourire belle, trs belle. Tu es trs belle Saku-chan susurre til.

Saku: ///// R-R-Ryoma-kun jai une autre chose te dire.

Ryoma: ?

Saku: Voila de la premire fois que je te vu je suis tombe a-a-a-a-amo-amoreu-amoureuse de toi.

Ryoma: O////////////////////////////////////////////////O

Il avait passe dj quelques minutes et Sakuno attendais la rponse de Ryoma mais comme il ne rpondait pas alors elle croyait que Ryoma ne laime pas. Sakuno tourne le dos a Ryoma et commence partir mais quelque chose la empche. Oui enfaite Ryoma tait dj sorti de son choque et maintenant il est derrire Sakuno et Sakuno est dans ses bras. Elle est toute rouge mais aussi contente.

Saku: Sa veux dire quil maime aussi?

Ryoma: Moi aussi Saku-chan susurre-t-il dans son oreille.

Saku: ^/////^

Ryoma et Sakuno sont parti main dans la main la maison. Tous les 2 sont heureux. Ryoma il est heureux car il a reu le chocolat de la fille quil aime et la fille quil aime est amoureuse de lui aussi. Sakuno est heureuse car elle a russi dire ses sentiments Ryoma et il prouve les mmes sentiments pour elle.

Derrire les arbres il y a beaucoup des personnes qui regardent.

Momo: Si Echizen dcouvre que lon espionne il nous tue.

Eiji: Cest vrai il serait trop furieux contre nous. Nya

Inui: Il y a 90% pour quil sembrasse.

Fuji: Et les 10?

Inui: Ils sont trs timides pour sembrasse.

Momo: Cest vrai.

Kaidoh: Fushhhhiiii pourquoi je suis ici?

Momo: Mamoshi tes toi tu fais trop de bruit.

Oishi: On va les laisses tous seuls.

Eiji: Mais Oishi, cest trs amusent de voir Ochibi embarrasse.

Oishi: Ce nest pas trs bien all on part avant que je nappelle pas Tezuka.

Et la tous les titulaires sont partis. Oui car ils ne voulaient pas faire face Tezuka. Si Tezuka apprennais quils espionnaient Ryoma il les faisait donnes plus de 1000 tours.

* * *

Ryoma arrive la maison tard oui car il accompagne Sakuno a sa maison.

Ryoma: Je suis rentre!

Nanjiro: Jeune homme tu arrive trop tard est ce que tu as t avec une blonde avec de la grosse poitrine?

Ryoma: Ne dis pas des btises baka.

Nanjiro: Ei on nappelle pas son pre idiot compris? Mais si tu te fche se parce que cest vrai.

Ryoma: Tu peux tre mon pre main tu resterais un idiot et un pervers.

Et Ryoma montais les escaliers et sarrtais.

Ryoma: Et pour tes information elle ntait pas blonde elle tait brune.

Nanjiro: ?

Et il montait dans sa chambre.

Auteur: Voila jai fini! Mon premier fic de Prince Of Tennis. Jespre que vous aller aimez.

Ryoma: Enfin! Je croyais que tu nallais plus la finir.

Auteur: Encore ici? Mais quest ce que je te fais?

Ryoma: Tu as dure beaucoup de temps pour me mettre avec Saku-chan.

Auteur: Ca devrais tre comme ca si non le fic restais trop petite. Baka!

Ryoma: Cest toi la Baka.

Auteur: Fais attention de quoi tu parle parce que si non dans le prochain fic je te tuerais.

Ryoma: Tu ne ferais pas ca?

Auteur: Tu ne crois pas? Je suis capable des faire pleins des choses alors garde toi.

Ryoma: O-o-oui.

Auteur: Bizarre.

Ryoma: Quoi?

Auteur: Tu parle beaucoup aujourdhui.

Ryoma: -_-

Auteur : Quoi?

Ryoma: Rien. Laisse tombe. Bon voila la premire fanfiction de cette folle alors laise des coms pour dire de ce que vous en penser. Bonne lecture a tous et toutes. Au revoir.

Auteur: Comme Ryoma a dis laisse des commentaires pour savoir de quest ce que vous en pense. Attendez une seconde, Ei Ryoma viens ici toute suite. Bon bonne lecture et au revoir.


End file.
